


Cookies and Parenthood

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems





	Cookies and Parenthood

“Daddy! He’s throwing flour at me!”

Kurt Hummel paused halfway through the doorway of his New York apartment, tired after a long day and not quite mentally prepared to deal with screaming children.

“Aw, c’mon El, it’s just a little, here I’ll wipe it off.” Kurt heard his husband’s calm voice carry from the kitchen, giving him the courage to come all the way inside and brave whatever parental pitfalls awaited him. “And Alex, try to keep the flour to yourself, okay buddy?”

 

Kurt smiled to himself as he turned into the kitchen and was met with quite the Hallmark card-worthy scene: his lovely husband making cookies with their two young children.

“And what do we have here?” Kurt spoke up, alerting his family to his presence.

“PAPA!” Kurt was almost bowled over by an armful of his son. “We’re helpin’ Daddy make cookies!”

“Oh you are?” Kurt picked his son up, balancing the four-year-old on one knee as he bent to kiss his seven-year-old daughter on her head. “And what’s the occasion?” 

His daughter gave him her best attempt at a serious expression, her blue eyes wide. “Nope, can’t tell you. Daddy said it’s a surprise.”

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, who merely shrugged in response. “Oh, a surprise? Well then, I’ll be sure to act surprised when I finally get to eat them.”

As Alex began wiggling in Kurt’s arms, reaching for the dough he’d been playing with on the counter, Kurt let him down gently and turned to wrap his arms around his husband. Blaine grinned wolfishly, leaning in for a kiss hello while their children were otherwise occupied.

“Actually,” Blaine said after he’d pulled back, “the surprise was that we’d be making cookies today at all. So if you’ve been sufficiently surprised, and if our bakers here don’t mind, you can help us finish.”

Ellie nodded, too intent on attempting to bend the cookie dough into stars to look up. “Yep, Papa can help if he wants.” Alex nodded along with his older sister, following her lead as the more worldly of the two.

Kurt grabbed his apron from the pantry, not wanting to get his stylish work clothes covered in food. Blaine had already changed into sweats since he’d picked the kids up from school and preschool. Blaine handed Kurt a mound of dough with a wink and whispered, “How did our kids get so adorable? Seriously. I was afraid baking with them would be a disaster but they’ve just been the cutest little chefs!”

“And what about the flour incident I overheard a moment ago?”

“Oh. Well, Alex got a little overzealous and Ellie got some flour on her shirt. You know how she is about her clothes, she is your daughter after all.”

Kurt smiled down at his daughter. “Yes, and she’s the most fashionable first grader in Manhattan because of it.”

Blaine laughed, leaning over to kiss his husband on the cheek and making him blush.

The family worked in relative quiet, Kurt and Blaine humming familiar tunes and quietly harmonizing classic Disney songs as their children drifted in and out at their leisure. They covered the cookie sheet with their various designs, Alex’s contributions looking blob-like while Ellie’s were more recognizable as misshapen stars and hearts. Kurt and Blaine kept their cookies to the more traditional circles, save for a few bowtie shapes that made them smile wistfully at one another.

When all of the dough had been spent, the children looked up at Blaine expectantly.

“What now, Daddy?” Ellie asked, her brother chiming in with, “Yeah, Daddy!”

“Well, now we put the cookies in the oven to bake, and you two help me and Papa clean up the kitchen! Sound like fun?”

“No.” Alex deadpanned, frowning at his parents. “Cleanin’s not fun! Cookies are.”

Kurt stifled a sigh, squatting down to be at eye-level with his son’s large honey-brown eyes. “That’s right Al, but you have to help clean in order to get the cookies. Like a trade. Okay, honey?”

Alex sighed, sounding far more like a teenager than a preschooler. “Okay.”

Ellie rolled her eyes over her brother’s head. “How long will the cookies take to bake?”

“Let’s put it this way: if we get cleaned up fast enough, you guys will have time to watch any movie you want while the cookies bake and cool. We’ll even let you eat dinner in front of the TV tonight. Then we can decorate them and eat them for dessert tonight. Sound good?”

Both children grinned, Alex bouncing up and down while Ellie nodded exuberantly.

“Yes!”

“Great! Now here are some paper towels, let’s get this flour cleaned up.”

With a lot of help from Kurt and Blaine, the family got the cookies into the oven and the kitchen back into order fairly quickly, the husbands then depositing their children in the den to watch  _Aladdin_  with a bowl of mac and cheese each while they retired back to the kitchen, each clutching a cup of coffee.

“So,” Kurt spoke up, eyeing Blaine over the edge of his mug, “why the cookie surprise?”

“We’ve all had a long week. The kids are still getting situated at school and Alex has finally stopped crying when I drop him off at preschool. You’ve just gotten settled after covering London fashion week, and I’ve finally gotten through all the auditions for the fall musical at school. I figured we could all use a little cookie break and some family bonding time.”

“Mmhmm. And none of this has to do with next week?” 

Blaine ducked his head, not meeting Kurt’s eyes as he took a long drink from his mug.

“Um… well, you know, I haven’t baked cookies since Ellie’s birthday in May so… I mean, I did say twice a year, and I don’t want to forget when the holidays get crazy.”

Kurt felt his eyes sting a bit with tears. He put down his mug and Blaine’s, then pulled his husband into a tight hug. Before anything else could happen, they were interrupted by the beeping timer of the oven and the sounds of their children running into the kitchen to investigate the state of their baked goods.

The next couple of hours were filled with giggling children playing with icing, and a giggling Blaine having far too much fun for a responsible adult, while Kurt smiled at the sight of his adorable little family, his heart feeling like it couldn’t be contained in his chest.

Finally, after wrapping the remaining cookies in tinfoil and corralling the kids into baths (and desperately trying to get icing and flour out of Alex’s dark curls), stories were told and songs were sung as Ellie and Alex were tucked into bed.

Exhausted, Blaine and Kurt flopped onto their bed without stopping to go through their own nighttime routines.

Groaning, Blaine turned and burrowed into his husband’s side, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck. “Remind me to never give them this much sugar before bed again.”

Kurt laughed, rubbing small circles in Blaine’s back. “Sorry, Super Dad, that was all your mistake, and if either of them wakes up with a sugar-induced nightmare, you’re on warm-milk duty.”

Blaine peeked up at Kurt. “I still can’t believe you got our kids addicted to that stuff.”

Kurt scoffed. “Don’t knock it, you know you love it.”

Blaine leaned up to give Kurt a quick kiss. “Nope, I love  _you_.”

They were quiet for a moment, reveling in each other and both far too tired to move. 

“Blaine…” Kurt began. “This… This is about next week, isn’t it?”

Blaine sighed. “Maybe. A little” he whispered.

“Blaine!” Kurt sat up, looking down on his husband, ‘You get like this every year. It was so long ago, there’s no reason to still feel guilty.” 

“Kurt, I almost made the biggest mistake of my life!”

“We were just kids, Blaine. I had barely been in the city a few weeks, and you were still in high school.”

“We were kids when I fell in love with you. It doesn’t matter how old I was, I almost let the distance get between us!”

Kurt reached out and grabbed his husband’s hand. “No,  **we** almost let the distance get between us. But we didn’t. Yeah, it hurt, we both did, but we learned from it. And look where we are now. Married, blissfully happy if exhausted, with two adorable kids.”

Blaine sighed. “I know. But it’s just… every October I look back and think about how bad it could’ve gone.”

“But it didn’t. I learned to listen better and you learned to speak up and we made it. We made it, Blaine. So as much as I love Surprise Cookies, I’d rather a happy husband.”

“Kurt,” Blaine sat up to face his husband. “Of course I’m happy. How could I not be?”

“Good.” Kurt leaned in, grabbed the back of Blaine’s neck and pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss, putting all the love he had felt for the last decade and a half for the other man into it.

“What was that for?” Blaine whispered against his lips.

“Wherever and whenever I want, Blaine Warbler.”

Blaine smiled, leaning in again for another kiss. “Promise.”

 


End file.
